Shadows of One's Past
The quest starts when you have completed An Interesting Prospect or the Relic Hunter start equivalent and have reached a display count of 400. Once you have fulfilled all the prerequisites, it will require you to leave the museum and can take up to 24 hours ingame before it starts. It will never start if you are still in the museum. Note that if Night at the Museum is already running, it must be completed before this quest will start. Walkthrough When returning to the museum with all requirements fulfilled, the whole place will look like a mess. Talk to Avram Shazir to find out what happened. Investigate Windcaller's Pass for signs of robbers. North Windcaller Pass is East of Whiterun on the North side of the Mountain. The entrance is called North Windcaller's pass. Inside are a few Alik'r. On the far side of the room are some of your museum artifacts. Find clues of where to go next. With only some of the artifacts retrieved you'll need to find out where the rest is at. Find and read the note on the crate next to the lantern. Tell Avram about the note. Have a chat with Avram, then leave Wincaller's pass and travel to the caravan. East of Falkreath. Stop the Caravan before it can reach the Skyrim Border. Again some Alik'r, defeat them and retrieve some more of your artifacts from their wagon. Confront Jelal at Engelmann's Rest. Go to Engelmann's Rest, it's a bit east from the Pale cave. and make your way through the dungeon. Near the end of the first level there is a room with a locked door and a named Hagraven. The key needed to continue is on the left altar. Left of the door you'll also find the Hands of the Atronach . Continue on to Engelmann's Sanctuary and make your way to the last room. Jelal will be there. !DO NOT KILL HIM BEFORE THE CUTSCENE! (V5 update: you now have free movement during the scene, and can choose to kill Jelal before he finishes his disalogue, or let it play out.) A cut-scene will play between Avram and Jelal, at the end a bunch of Alik'r will appear and you'll have to defend yourself. Loot the key from Jelal's body once the fight is over. Find the remaining stolen Artifacts. Continue up the flight of stairs. One alcove to the Left there is a hidden pull chain that will open a hidden door. Behind the door is a locked gate (Jelal's key); retrieve the rest of your artifacts. Speak With Avram. Avram promises to return in a couple of days now that all of this is over. Return the Artifacts to Auryen at the Museum. Give the artifacts to Auryen and leave for a while. The quest stage will automatically update once the cleanup is complete. This reset can take up to a whole week in-game (it takes two days in V5). Note that while you can continue to use the safehouse, you must enter the Museum through the front door and cannot enter from the safehouse until the reset has completed. Return to the Museum. The museum is back to it's old self. Have a last chat with Avram. He'll give you his family sword: Hagram's Light. Quest Stages Queststages SHADOWS OF ONE'S PAST (HEIST QUEST): DBM_MUSEUMHEIST 5 - Stage sets up ransacked museum 10- Sets up windcaller pass bandits and loot 15- Look for clues 20- Tell Avram about note 25- Caravan enabled, stop the group before they leave Skyrim 30- Go to Englemann's Rest 35- Find the last artifacts after killing Jelal 40- Speak to Avram 45- Return to the museum and give Auryen the artifacts 50- Wait three days for museum to be fixed 55- Resets museum, return to see Avram inside 60- Complete quest (will not give reward, you must speak with Avram at stg 55) Category:Quest